Ice Wizard
This chill caster throws Ice Shards that slow down enemies' movement and attack speed. Despite being freezing cold, he has a handlebar mustache that's too hot for TV. * The Ice Wizard is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). * He is a decent area damage, medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints, similar to the Wizard. * An Ice Wizard card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. * The Ice Wizard's attacks will slow his targets' movement and attack speed by 35%. * All his standard face features are blue, while his clothing resembles that of the Wizard. * The Ice Wizard can deal with swarms well because of his moderate area damage. Nevertheless, he is also a good counter for opposing troops with higher health, notably slowing enemy units' movement and attack speed. * It is a good idea to take care of him because by himself he can do exactly 315 damage to your Crown Tower at tournament standards. Skeletonsor Ice Spirit can prevent a lone Ice Wizard from hitting your tower for a 2 Elixir profit. * The Ice Wizard can be used to support or assist pushes. His slowing effect is an excellent counter to any opposing forces. ** The Ice Wizard can significantly reduce enemy troop DPS by reducing attack speed, allowing important units to last longer and receive less damage as they cross the lane to damage the enemy Crown Tower. ** You can use the Ice Wizard effectively with high damage, single target troops like the P.E.K.K.A.or Prince to prevent them from being swarmed by low hitpoint troops. * The Ice Wizard can sometimes also be used to counter the fast-moving Prince and Dark Prince. ** Note that the Ice Wizard's ice shards will not prevent them from dealing double damage with their respective charge attacks. * The Ice Wizard can be paired up with the Wizardto support other troops. The Wizard can deal the damage while the Ice Wizard will slow the opposing troops down, giving the Wizard more time to finish them off. * He can be easily countered by any high damage troops like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. thanks to his slow attack speed and low damage. ** However, depending on the level of the Ice Wizard, he may be able to survive one swing, although this rarely happens. * The Ice Wizard is best used defensively and to support a push. Maximize the use of his slowing effect because he doesn't have much damage. * Even though the best uses for the Ice Wizard are on the defensive, keep in mind that he can deal over 300 damage to your tower depending on the level. * If paired with the Hog Rider, he can increase the Hog Rider's effectiveness by slowing down opposing troops. * He can be used to make the slow moving troops like the Giant or Golem even slower. * Ice Wizard paired with the normal Wizard is a powerful combo, attacking or defending. The Ice wizard slows down stuff while the Wizard deals the damage. ** However, it is very risky to play. At 8 Elixir, a Valkyrie, the Fireball + Zap combo, tanks + high damage troops, Lightning, and Rocket can completely hinder this combo. * The Ice Wizard was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. * On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 5%. * On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Ice Wizard's range to 5.5 (from 6) but his effective range is unchanged. * On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Wizard's hitpoints by 5%. * When the Ice Wizard is deployed, a small pile of snow is left behind him before the Ice Wizard starts to move. * Even though they are both Wizards, the Ice Wizard's range is 0.5 tiles more than the Wizardand his hit speed is 0.1 seconds faster. * When the Ice Wizard slows an enemy, a pile of snow will fall off the target, and the enemy also leaves a trail of snow when it walks. ** The enemy will also speak with a deeper pitch. ** The Ice Wizard's hands appear to be glowing, even when not attacking, unlike the Wizard. * His description incorrectly states his type of mustache as handlebar; based on his appearance both on the card and in-game, it appears to be a horseshoe mustache. * Despite being able to shoot ice shards, the Ice Wizard cannot reset the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon's damage. He can only slow down the hit speed. * When deployed or when attacking, the Ice Wizard shouts aloud spells or battle cries, such as "Lunta!" "Kylmä!" "Pakastaa!" or "Täältä pesee!". He actually speaks Finnish, and nearly all his words refer to icy things, for example, "Snow!" "Cold!" "Freeze!" or "Here it comes!" ** His cousin the Wizard does something similar, but saying fiery things in English instead. * The Ice Wizard info text changed with the May Update. ** It used to read, "This chill caster hails from the far North. He shoots ice shards at enemies, slowing down their movement and attack speed." * Strangely, despite being able to attack with and control ice, the Ice Wizard is not immune to the Freeze spell, Ice Spirits, or other Ice Wizards. ** Two Ice Wizards attacking each other can result in one of the slowest duels in the game.